I Choose You
by PheonixHeartbeat
Summary: Bella after having dreams about a certain werewolf decides to take a chance and see if those feelings are real or if she is just having cold feet for her upcoming wedding. Will she get more then she bargained for? MORE INSIDE :
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been wanting to write a one shot type story where** **Bella finally realizes she wants** **Jacob.**

**I didnt have any inspiration for this one until i herd the song Thinking Of You and read the lyrics and my brain went DING DING DING!! lol **

**So here it is my lovely Team Jacob fans! Bella FINALLY realises she wants wolf instead of vampire! Life instead of death! **

**I know there are so many storys like this but I shall try and keep it origional! Im not sure if it will stay a one shot...Because it would be really long if it was. I dont know! FEED BACK! If you love it and want MORE let me know by leaving a review! **

**So Anyway! It shall start with Bella having a rather....erotic dream about Jacob. Then when she wakes up next to Edward she starts to dought her self. She then goes to Jacob intent on "testing" herself...She gets alot more then the bargained for :)**

**I love LOVE a beta for this! My spelling I usually catch but grammer not so much...Interested send me a message through here or email **

**So! R&R! Make sure and let me know if you want more then a one shot! Im more then willing to write it just let me know!**


	2. Part One

Thinking Of You

**DISCLAIMER! I dont own Twilight or the song Thinking Of You! **

[A/N: So here we go! Remember if you LOVE it and want me to continue let me know in your review! ]

**PART ONE**

My heart was in my throught as I drove to La Push Wa. The Cullens had gone to visit the coven in Alaska which left me to my own devices.

I had been spending most of my time in La Push, when I was wasnt working.

I can't say it was like old times with Jake because it wasn't. There was a tension between us that I didnt like. Everytime I reached for him he flinched away. He always made sure someone else was in the room with us so we were never alone together.

Today I was determind to find out why. Though I had an idea. But this was our last full day together before Edward returned and I refused to spend it not talking with the air thick with tension.

When I pulled up the little red house Billy was just getting into Sue Clearwaters car. He waved and said. "Hey Bella! Jacob's inside."

I waved and made my way up to the front door. Opening the door I noticed that the TV was off.

Figureing he was in his tiny room I made my way toward the back of the house.

I knocked on the door. "Jake?" With no answer I pushed the door open. Empty.

Just then I herd the water turn on. He was in the shower. Since the bathroom was across from Jakes room I just turned around.

I turned. My heart thudding in my chest. I knew I should go wait in the living room. But for whatever reason i took a step toward the door.

My hand shook as I reached for the door knob. Turning I pause a moment before I opended it. When I was about to open it, the door was pulled in from the other side.

The force of the pull of the door caused me to stumble into the room.

I was so startled that I almost fell into him.

"Bella." Jake said with a surpised jump back grabing for a towel.

I spun around but not before I caught a good look off his body.

Gasping I stutterd "Jake im sorry! I didnt know you were in the shower!" I squeeked. I felt my face go red.

"I'll um go wait in the living room." I said mortified.

"Alright I'll be quick" He said.

I herd the amusment in his voice and it just made my embarassment worse. Why did I open the damn door! I herd the water! What else could've he been doing!

I couldnt keep my mind from wandering back to what I saw. His tall body, tanned and hard. He had more muscles if it was possible then the last time I saw him. He was beautiful. From his shoulder length jet black hair to his rock hard abs.

I let my mind wander farther down and felt my blush deepen. He definatly wasnt lacking in THAT area.

"Oh god." I moaned resting my head in my hands. I cant have these thoughts about Jacob. It was way too dangerouse. Good thing Edward wasnt able to hear my thoughts. I groaned again thinking about that conversation.

Lost in my thoughts I didnt hear Jacob come out of the bathroom.

"You felling alright Bells?" Jacob asked.

I jumped a foot. "Gees Jake I didnt hear you!" I said turning to look at him over the back of the couch.

Bad idea. He was standing there bare chested with just a towel wraped around his waist. Water driped down his bare chest making him look even more beautiul.

I shook my head. Stop it! I growled to myself.

Jacob cocked his head looking at me curiously. "Are you sure your ok? You look like your going to be sick."

I shook my head standing up. I cant do this.

"I-I I'm sorry Jake I have to go." I studdered getting up and practicly running to the door he beat me to it. Shutting the door as soon as I opened it.

"Bella whats wrong with you." He asked. A worried look on his face. I was scared to look him in the eyes for fear I would lose whatever guts I had left.

"N-nothing....I just...Charlie needs my help with something." I knew as soon as the lie left my mouth that I was in trouble.

"Charlie is over at Sue's with my dad. So tell me whats going on your not acting right."

I chewed my lip. I could just demand that he tell me why he was avoiding me. But what if he turned away from me.

He touched my face getting me to look up at him. "What?" He asked.

I could do nothing but stand there starting at him with tears in my eyes.

"Bella if you dont speak I cant help you." He said.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I blurted out.

He stiffend droping his hand.

He tryed to turn away from me but I caught his arm turning him back.

"Damn it Jake dont do that! Talk to me! Have I dont something wrong?" I asked.

I could see the emotions waring with in him. His gaze on me was so intense I was starting to figet.

"I can't...I cant'...Bella you should go. " He said walking away from me.

Fueled by anger, hurt and confusing I lashed out at him.

"No! I'm not going to leave until you tell me what the hell is going on with you Jake! You've been acting like im going to reach out and bite you all week! Now please tell me whats going on!" I shouted at him.

He stoped. His whole body tightend. His hands were fisted at his side. I suddenly worried I'd gone to far.

"Damn it Bella. Dont you see what you do to me?" I said his voice barely above a whisper.

Annoyed I shot back "No I dont."

He turned on me. He look in his eyes startled me. He had a pained look about it. His muscles were so tight that it looked like it hurt.

I moved toward him. He glared at me. "Tell me whats going on Jake..."

He looked at me. "I can't....Bella...You dont understand what you do to me."

Confused I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He growled at me. "Damn it Bella. I cant look at you with out feeling the need to touch you. Kiss you. Be with you in ways your bl- Edward never could."

Feeling stupid and guilty I looked away. "Oh..." I whispered. Damn it why was I always hurting him! It wasnt fair. All hes ever been is good to me and all I can do is continuously hurt him.

He sighed moving toward me. "Im sorry Bella...Its not you I'm mad at." He said pulling me into a hug.

He felt so good. So warm, so safe. He was my safe zone. Hes what kept me from going completely under after Edward left me. But i'd chosen Edward. Edward was my future wasnt he?

I wraped my arms around his waste. Or tryed to he was so wide I could barely get my arms around him.

He rubbed my back and rested his chin on my head.

"I dont know what to do Jake.....It seems like no matter which way I go im hurting someone." I whispered. I felt the tears coming and I prayed I wouldnt cry.

He sighed. "Bella you know there is nothing you could do that could me love you any less."

I laughed harsly. "Even if I cant love you back the way you want me to?" I asked.

He laughed. "Even then."

"But I wont lie to you Bells. I love you more then anything in the whole world. Your it for me kid." He said.

I looked at him. I could tell he wasnt lieing. The love he had for me I didnt deserve. "But Jake...Its not fair to you. I-" He pressed a finger to my lips shushing me before i could finish.

"It dosnt matter Bella. As long as I'm able I wont ever stop fighting for you." He boasted.

I frowned at him. I knew I was in love with Edward. I knew he was what I wanted. But why then was part of my heart calling out for Jacob. Why did I want nothing more then to kiss him? To love him? To let him love me.

"Do you remember the last time you kissed me?" I asked.

A smirk snuck across his face. "Of course. You punched me and broke your hand."

"And?" I pressed.

"And then I said you'd ask me to kiss you again." He replyed.

It was annoying how slow he was sometimes.

Suddenly it must've clicked because he gave me a warning look.

"Bella..." He started.

"Kiss me Jacob." I demanded. Suddenly feeling reckless.

"Your bluffing!" He barked his eyes nnarrowd in suspition.

"No. Kiss me Jacob." I demaned again.

He hesitated, warring with himself.

"Bella this isnt you. You dont want this." He argued again.

I glared at him. "Stop telling me what I want or dont want Jacob Black!" I snarled.

He gave me a surprised look.

I stretched up on my toes and wraped my arms around his neck. I wraped my hands in his still wet hair.

"Bella..." He whispered.

"Please Jake..Stop thinking and kiss me.: I whispered before pulling his head down to mine.

His left hand found its way to my waste. His right hand on my cheek. He ran his thumb along my bottom lip.

"Bella.." He whispered again before touching is lips to mine.

Our kiss was gentle at first. The way a first kiss should be. I could tell me was holding back. I pulled him closer pressing my body against his.

I kissed his more agressivly demanding he get the hint and give me what I wanted.

He growled deep in his throught finally giving in to what I wanted. He took the upper hand deeping our kiss. He ran his tounge along my bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

I agreed and opened my mouth. He thrust his tounge in to meet mine.

As our kiss deepend his hands roamed by body. From my hips up to my brests and back again. He pulled his lips away and moved to the bare skin of my neck my breath caught in my throught as his warm breath hit my neck.

His hands wandered to my hips again pulling me against him. My breath caught and I stiffend.

"You can do better then this Bella." he whispered. "Your over thinking it."

I shivered at his teeth grazed my earlobe.

"Thats right." he murmured. "Just let yourself feel what you feel. And go with it."

At his encouragement I kissed him again. My emotions running away with me. "Yes Jake." I moaned.

Somehow we had made it back to the couch. He layed me down gently never breaking our kiss.

I gasped again as he settled between my legs. I knew I should stop him before this went too

far but my hormons were running away with me again. It never got this far with Edward. He was always so careful to stop it before things got too heated.

But right at that moment I didnt care. I wanted everything that Jacob could offer me that Edward wouldnt....Couldnt.

I felt him hard against me. His body felt like fire against mine.

Then the tiny part of my brain that retineed sanity started screaming questions at me.

Why wasnt I stopping this? Worse then that why didnt I want it to stop? What did it mean?

The questions were stupid, because I knew the answer: I'd been lying to myself.

Jacob was right. I was in love with him. I loved him so much more then I should. But was it enough to change everything? Or just hurt us both even more.

At that moment I didnt care. I just knew I wanted him more then I'd ever wanted anyone. Even Edward. If I would've taken a moment to think about it, it would've scared me. But I knew I had made my decision.

I ran my fingers up his back. His muscles twitched and he growled again deep in his chest. I smirked against his lips.

I ran my hands all over his back, over his shoulders, down his arms. Just as as I was making my way down his chest he pulled away. My hands on his abs.

"Bella dont." He whispered. He was panting and sweat had gathered on his forehead.

"Why?" I demanded moving my hand down toward the towel.

He grabed my hand stoping me from moving further. "Because if you dont...I dont know that I will be able to."

"What I dont want you to stop?" I asked.

His face hardend. "You dont mean that." He said.

I frowned at him. "No I do." I replyed trying to kiss him again.

He pulled away. "You dont want this." He said pinning my arms above my head.

I glared at him. "I wish you would stop telling me what I want and dont want Jacob Black."

He sighed. I frowned at him. "Dont you want me?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course you stupid girl."

"Then why-" I started. He cut me off.

"Because Bella your not mine for the taking." He replyed.

"But I am." I started to argue.

"Bella. As long as you are with another man your not." He said. With a sigh he got up turning away from me tightening the towel around his waist.

With his heat gone I felt stupid and vulernable.

"It's ok I get it. I'm not good enough." I whispered.

He turned back to me.

"No. No Bella thats not it at all." He said sitting down beside me.

He took my hands as a tear slid down my face.

"I love you Jake." I whispered.

He sighed. He touch my chin in his hand forcing me to look up at him.

"I love you to. But you dont want this." He insisted.

"No I do! I want you Jake. I choose you!." I pleaded with him.

"Bells dont be stupid." He said whiping a tear away with is thumb.

I glared at him. "Dont get mad. Listen to me." He said

I looked at him. "We could have sex right now. But in the morning you would hate yourself and me."

I started to argu but he cut me off before I could even open my mouth.

"Please Bella. Dont misunderstand. A month ago I would've done anything to get you away from Edward. But now..." He said droping his hand and looking away.

"What?" I demanded.

"I love you too much to let you do something so stupid." He said.

I glared at him. I wanted so badly to disagree with him. But i knew in my heart he was right. I love Jacob. But I wasnt in love with him. The way I was with Edward.

I sighed. "Your right Jake." I admitted.

He smiled at me. My smile.

"But I dont want you to be right. I dont want to have to choose." I said kissing him again.

I didnt get the reaction I wanted so I wraped m y arms around his neck pulling him closer.

I nip his bottom lip and he growled giving in to what I wanted. Smirking I lost myself in him again.

For a moment I thought I won. He kissed me back with as much if not more intensity then before.

And then he shoved me away again and jumped to his feet.

"Jake what-?" I asked. He cut me off by holding up a hand.

"I think you should go Bella." He said. His voice gruff and tense.

"Jake what are you-?"

"Bella. Go back to Edward. Now!" He growled turning on me.

"Why." I shot back.

"Because if you dont i'm lible to do something im going to hate myself for later." He growled.

"But Jake...I thought." I whispered.

"Bella its because I love you that i'm asking. Pleading with you to leave now. I love you but he needs you more." He said.

The look on his face was so cold. His body was stiff. He looked as if he was holding himself back.

"Fine. Fine Jacob. I'll go back. But you wont see me again. I cant do this! I cant let myself love you. Only to be pushed away." I said. Trying so hard to hate him right now.

"Good. Bells. You belong with Edward." He whispered.

I wasnt sure why but that hurt me more then anything else he'd ever said to me.

"Fine. I'll miss you Jacob." I said walking to the door, making sure to slam it behind me.

As I walked down the front steps I felt the weight of his decision on my shoulders. Rejection hurt more then anything. Especially after what we'd just shared.

But maybe Jacob was right. I belong with Edward.

As I drove the winding road home for the last time I finally let the tears come. The finality of what i'd just done weighed on my shoulders.

I'd miss him. But Jacob was right. Edward was where my heart and future lied.

If she only knew how much she lying to herself......

_**JACOB POV**_

"Fine. I'll miss you Jacob." Bella repled. Her voice held so much venom and hurt that his breath caught in his chest.

When she slamed the door he fought to keep himself from going after her and making her his.

He listend as she stomped down the steps and slamed the truck door. As she drove away he felt his heart shatter.

"Good Bella...." He whispered.

He knew in his heart he'd never let her go that easily. But he wouldnt force it on her. If she came back it had to be of her own free will and she had to break up with Edward.

If he only knew how right he was...........

[A/N] Ok kiddos! I hope this was to your liking! I know its choppy and rushed in some places....I just wasnt sure where to take this part. I barrowed a couple thiangs from Eclipse to kind of make it flow better. (50 points if you can tell me which chapter i barrowed it from :)

But anyway! I know I said this was a one shot....BUT there is too much detail for this to be done in one chapter! So it will be 3 parts to begin with...If you guys LOVE it I will write more!

Remember if your going to review be NICE! If you have something helpful to add be nice about it! Im open to sugjestions! But please be nice! Dont attack me!

OK so R&R faster I get reviews the faster I will update! [A/N]

OOOOOOH im still looking for a BETA thats up to the challenge! :)


End file.
